


医生，我会死吗（罗曼咕哒♀）

by SETSU_XY



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SETSU_XY/pseuds/SETSU_XY
Summary: 含第一部终章、第二部第五章微剧透恋爱元素、糖分较少
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 5





	医生，我会死吗（罗曼咕哒♀）

◇

"医生，我会死吗"

这是藤丸立香第一次说出丧气话。对于罗玛尼而言倒并不意外，自特异点F突然发生起已经过了些时日，就算身体上强迫自己习惯了几乎与世隔离且不为人知的环境，心理上的适应时间是无论如何都无法加速的。这无意中说出的话恐怕正是立香现在心中的烦恼吧。

"怎么了，立香？突然说出这种话"

"诶？我……啊，抱歉……"

"没关系，把心里想的都说出来吧，这样心理检查才有意义"

"……谢谢"

"或许也不是什么重要的事，只是觉得我始终在被玛修保护着自己却除了缩在后面什么都做不了，如果遇到了什么几乎无法战胜的敌人……"

到时候我会死的吧，立香没有把这句话说出来，但实际上她早已经做好无论如何都要保护玛修的准备。

"……立香，听好，强大的敌人是在所难免的，但是你们绝不会丧命，迦勒底正是为此而生的"

"但是……"

"怎么了？啊——难道是因为我总是吊儿郎当的没法让人相信？如果真是这样也没办法，但是，你要相信莱昂纳多和迦勒底的其他工作人员，他们都在为了你们未来的旅程而不断努力着"

"医生……"

"啊但是，别看这样我也在努力哦，所以你是不会死的"

明明是鼓励自己的话，立香却突然什么话也说不出来，甚至忘了向罗玛尼道谢。

拯救人理的战斗，七大特异点如今快要攻克过半。虽然关于魔术与战斗方面仍然需要许多帮助，但也是时候从初来乍到时那个懵懂的小姑娘毕业了。光是平时收集素材看来是不够的，除此之外还得增强体能上的训练。

藤丸立香是用来充数的普通人——她从一开始就对此心知肚明。如果没有那场突发的事件，现在以A组成员和玛修为主力的迦勒底一定在执行截然不同的任务吧。

"光是觉得害怕是无法解决任何事的"立香一直把这句话记在心里，它也无数次鼓励着她。因此自己竟无意识释放出了负面情绪是立香意料之外的。她觉得或许是由于大脑突发的死机，毕竟人在某些时候也不知道自己会说出什么样的胡话来，又或许真的像医生所说的那样，事实上自己的内心正逐渐变得软弱。

"立香？怎么了？难道是我说了什么不该说的话……"

"完全没有！反倒是我忘了道谢，我知道该怎么做了，首先从日常锻炼开始吧，比如说……嗯——跟列奥尼达斯一起锻炼之类的？"

"嗯，嗯？！你是认真的吗……？虽然锻炼是好事但也要找正确的陪同对象啊"

"啊哈哈，但是这件事上不能放松"

"万一身体上有什么不适一定要立刻来找我哦？"

"好——啊，医生要不要也一起来？比如抠出一点看直播的时间……"

"不行！绝对不行！魔法★梅莉的直播时间是绝对不能被打扰的！"

◇

"医生，我会死吗"

这是进入最终决战前最后的休息。立香没有回到房间呼呼大睡的心思，在走廊里散了会儿步，不知不觉就走到了医务室门前。

这是立香第二次说出丧气话。她还依稀记得自己第一次向罗玛尼说出这句话的时候，比起那时，虽然不能确定自己的判断能力和体能等等是否变强，至少她能够确信自己做出了不少努力。

然而——

魔术王所罗门，和72柱魔神。

早在之前就与其有过交锋，但那究竟是否为他的全部实力还无法立刻下定论。立香唯一可以确定的是，这必将成为一场苦战。

罗玛尼似乎是察觉到了她的烦恼，也察觉到了现在与上一次她说出这句话时的心情有所不同。

此时，罗玛尼和立香已经是能够交心、互相开玩笑的朋友了。如果是什么日常生活所带来的心情波动她一定已经开始大喊发泄了。

正因为自己必须得始终向着前方奔跑，她才渴望知道自己旅途的结局究竟是喜是悲。正因为无法轻易释怀，她才只能用缺乏现实感却极有可能发生的假设来表达自己的心情。正因为预感到这场决战伴随着牺牲，她才不得不再一次考虑起早已扔掉的可能。

正因为相信着罗玛尼，即使选择了这样含糊的话语，她也能够肯定罗玛尼一定会明白自己的想法。

罗玛尼并没有立刻说些什么，而是先泡了杯咖啡端到立香的面前。

"立香，比如说这杯咖啡，你觉得为了达到你喜欢的味道，方糖与咖啡豆那一个素材更加重要？"

"嗯……咖啡豆？毕竟没有咖啡豆的话根本连咖啡也不是啊"

"但是缺少了方糖可就成了你最讨厌的苦咖啡了哦？"

"诶……"

"你和我……不，你与迦勒底就像是这样的关系，从时间上而言整个迦勒底就像是咖啡豆，是最早存在的，而你则是为了达成拯救人理这一目的的'方糖'，看似只是存在于迦勒底的几千几百分之一，实际上则是最最关键的齿轮；当然光从人理修复的旅途来看你与玛修则是'咖啡豆'，而迦勒底是为你们推波助澜的'方糖'。大概就是相辅相成的感觉吧"

"嗯……"

"因此，你是不会死的，我不会让你的未来就此结束。现在我不是作为罗玛尼·阿其曼个人，而是作为迦勒底的代理指挥官向你担保"

"嗯……"

"还是不愿意相信我啊……"

"不是啦，我当然相信！只是医生上次说好把偷吃的蛋糕还给我到现在也……"

"现在是纠结这个的时候吗？！"

"我可是很记仇的哦！……不过医生，你说得对，有了大家才能走到今天，就算是为了大家我也会让一切结束"

让一切结束——立香曾在最后的乐章奏响前她曾经这样说过。

当然不得不说她确实做到了这一点，拯救了人理，迎来大雪纷飞过后的初晴。

不知怎的，立香再一次散步到了熟悉的地方，她上一次来到这里是不久前。那时房间里的灯光开到了最大亮度，温度也丝毫感受不到任何冬季的寒冷。

她打开灯，打了个哆嗦，看见了桌上喝了一半早已变冷的咖啡和多余的方糖。

◇

"医生，我会死吗"

呈现在立香眼前的是神代时还未经人污染的蔚蓝大海，亚特兰蒂斯。

基尔什塔利亚，希腊异闻带的统治者。立香没有实际拜访过时钟塔，但根据资料而言这位A组的队长甚至拥有足以威胁奥尔加玛丽君主地位的力量。实际上立香也亲身感受了他那令人畏惧的强大——就在刚才。

与诸神为敌 ，硬着头皮一次次穿越无际的海域，其代价则是同伴们相继退出战场。自己能够拥有像现在这样重振旗鼓的机会也都归功于意想不到的人物突然出现。罗曼医生——不，光看外表那的确是如假包换的罗玛尼本人，但无论是眼神还是语气都与记忆中的那个人完全不符。

至少他在千钧一发之际站在自己的面前，令基尔什塔利亚停止了进一步攻击，这是不可否认的。至于他的最终目的、不得不装作罗玛尼样貌的原因等都还是未知数。

立香的脑中涌出的是一幕幕与罗玛尼一起留下的回忆，一切都是从进入房间与他不期而遇那时开始的，那些画面像是走马灯一般，一刻不停地滚动着。她曾听说过人在奄奄一息时眼前会浮现出走马灯一般的回忆，如此说来，她是不是也将命不久矣？

这是立香第三次说出丧气话。房间里只有她一个人，就连她自己也不明白为什么会突然说出这句话，或许是已经成了习惯，或许只是为了安慰自己，仿佛他仍在自己身边一般。

——即使知道那是泡影，我仍朝着你奔去，眼看指尖即将触及你，然后我微笑着醒来。

立香对于罗玛尼的感情究竟是爱情、亲情，还是单纯的敬佩之情，到了现在已经无处证实，它早已化作回忆、化作思念出现在漫漫长夜的梦里。

立香最终还是觉得这间房间有些过于宽敞，决定四处走走。

"前辈？"

"啊，玛修"

"那个……刚才表现得有些失态……"

玛修指的大概是刚才进入自己房间时的事。"如果可以，至少想说一声谢谢"玛修说到这里时忍耐几乎已经到了极限，以至于立香能够清楚地看到被她眼中噙着的泪水反射出的灯光。

对了，保护玛修也是我的任务之一。

立香竟在如此关键的时候忘记了自己身为Master的职责，要是被罗玛尼知道恐怕又是一次彻头彻尾的耐心指导了吧。

"玛修没有做错什么，反倒是我有些乱了阵脚，抱歉！请原谅我！"

"前辈……"

"作为补偿——嗯……我给你泡杯咖啡吧，加好几块方糖的那种！啊这能算得上是补偿嘛，而且我也不知道材料在哪……"

"请务必让我尝一尝！材料的话去问问达芬奇酱或者福尔摩斯先生吧"

"说的也是！"

几经周折，立香总算是抢到了一些戈尔德鲁夫私藏的咖啡豆，在航行途中与玛修短暂休息。

相信着他正等候在旅途的终点。


End file.
